swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Oizago Iwo (character)
Name: Oizago Iwo *Age: 35 years old *Gender: Female *Species: Human *Profession: Structure Trader *Job: Working for APS Inc All my life invisible forces seemed to be pushing me the opposite way I wanted to go. I was born in a small town on Corellia. The Imperials took control of the city and held it until I was 22. The day that the Rebels came is firmly implanted in my mind. I was just going down to the workhouse when I heard distant gunshots. Imperial voices blared over the city tannoy system alerting everyone to the Rebel presence. People were running back to the defense structures in the town center. I remained calm and instead of going to the town center, I went to the armorie. I picked up a discarded stormtrooper chest plate and a E-11 rifle and headed for the battle. Stormtroopers and Rebels fell in their drones, "Looks like the Rebs want this place bad!" I said to myself. Our own Imperial walkers were just appearing from the back of the city. "Get out of here citizen!" a Stormtrooper shouts. As I turned to run I heard a scream and saw the Stormtrooper fall. A few moments later as I started to run... "Hands up, or i'll put a blaster bolt in your back." a Rebel trooper says. I was blindfolded and put in the back of a troop transport. The next thing I remember is being in a detention cell. The next few months were torture, being interrogated by the Rebels until I could tell them no more. I was then left in a detention cell to rot. I was allowed out only a few times a day. Even then I would try and get a few parts to take back into my cell that I could work with. I got a reputation amongst captives and Rebels alike. A few people actually came and asked me to make them some stuff. About a year after I was first captured. Some Imperials came and busted all of the captives out of the prison. I was lucky enough not to be interrogated too much and was allowed to settle down in a small village outside Mos Espa on Tatooine. People were still asking me to make them some things, and some high ranking Imperials learnt of my talent. Eventually I got moved to a newly build Imp space station. I was there making all the furniture and a few of the ships. I spent a lot of my time in the medical bay, as I couldn't use a few of the power tools. Strange how things turned out. I was in there one time, from a fusion cutter burn and I get a com from a golden droid by the name of C3-PO. He told me that I should get healed up and I should break out of there. A man named Han Solo and his friend Chewbacca helped me out. I was sick of the drab, grey walls and the constant wailing sirens, so I followed him. I was sick of the station, I just wanted to leave, so I fired upon my own allies. The Stormtroopers fell quickly to the gun I found in the cupboard. He took me to Tansarri Point Station. That was where I made the decision to become a crafter. Life on Tansarri was easy, I was battling thugs in the cargo hold on a daily basis, and Station Gamma was full of its problems. So eventually I left the station, and headed for Tatooine. I was set up to work for a man named Gendra. I had to craft stupid stuff, and I got very little money out of it. I quit his jobs and started up my own business. I placed a house outside Mos Espa, the old Imperial city had falled to Rebel command. I managed to sell a few houses and got quite a bit of money in. But life goes on, and I moved to outside Mos Eisley. I met a man named Dobam Dustrider in the starport one day, and he told me of a guild called Phinx Reborn. I signed up. I moved to the city on Talus and have lived there ever since. I still make a living out of selling produce, I mainly keep myself to myself and am readily availabe to craft most things. If you want something crafted give Oizago a call and Im sure I can work it out! Category:Player characters